Le mot en L
by Midwintertears
Summary: Il y a des choses trop difficiles à dire, alors on les écrit.


Auteur: Midwintertears

Titre: Le mot en L

Genre: Drama, Family

Rating: K+

Pairing: Ginny/qui vous voulez tant que c'est une fille

Avertissement: slash et femslash

Disclaimer: Blablabla JK Rowling blablabla.

Je ne suis absolument pas satisfaite de mon résumé, mais pour une fois, je n'arrive vraiment pas à trouver un truc qui me convienne.

* * *

><p><strong>Le mot en L<strong>

Papa, Maman,

J'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose de très important pour moi, mais je ne sais pas comment l'aborder. En fait, je crois que je n'ose même pas le faire. Si j'essaie à voix haute, je pense bien que je vais me mettre à balbutier, que je vais perdre tous mes moyens. Alors, j'ai décidé d'écrire une lettre, sans savoir si j'aurais le courage de vous la remettre un jour. Et pourtant, je sais qu'il le faut.

Par où commencer? Allons-y. Je n'aime pas Harry. Ce n'est pas que je le déteste, je l'aime bien, mais pas comme je le croyais. Nous avons rompu il y a longtemps mais nous ne vous avons rien dit parce que j'avais peur de devoir vous expliquer pourquoi. J'ai repoussé cette échéance le plus tard possible. C'est juste un ami. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, et je ne vais pas l'épouser. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est quelqu'un de très bien, mais il n'est pas mon genre, tout simplement. Quel est mon genre? Eh bien, comment dire...Je suis...vous savez, le mot en L.

Voilà, ça y est, je l'ai dit. Enfin écrit. Ou presque.

Maintenant que vous devez l'avoir lu, j'ai peur. J'essaie d'imaginer vos réactions, Papa, tu fronces les sourcils en tenant le papier, tes yeux sont brillants derrière tes lunettes. Maman, toi tu lis par-dessus l'épaule de Papa, tu viens de mettre ta main sur ta bouche.

Ou pas.

Peut-être que je me trompe, que vous l'avez mieux pris que je ne l'imagine, que je joue les reines du drame pour rien. Mais comprenez-moi, dans un cas pareil, on a peur.

Je sais que je ne suis pas la première, un de mes frères a déjà fait son coming out, et beaucoup pourraient croire que c'est facile de passer après lui, qu'il m'a mâché le travail. Ce n'est pas le cas. D'autant plus que je me rappelle bien de ce que vous lui avez dit le jour où il a avoué.

Déjà, ce terme, «avoué». On dirait qu'il est question d'avouer un crime, ou du moins un acte mauvais, quelque chose qui fait tache. Ça ne devrait pas être le cas, pourquoi devrais-je avouer ce que je suis? Je n'ai objectivement aucune raison de me sentir coupable de l'être, et pourtant j'ai envie de vous dire que je suis désolée. Désolée de vous faire de la peine.

A Poudlard, quand on leur pose la question, ils jouent tous à la génération ouverte. Ils disent qu'ils n'ont aucun problème avec ça, et qu'il n'y a que les vieux cons réactionnaires et coincés pour encore montrer du mépris. Ou encore, que c'est un truc de Moldus, que les sorciers ont toujours été plus tolérants. Que le seul véritable tabou, c'est le taux de sang magique.

Ce n'est pas vrai. Il y en a bien sûr qui sont vraiment sincères, mais pour la plupart, ils deviennent mal à l'aise et regardent ailleurs en notre présence, ils ont des sourires nerveux. La vérité, s'il y a effectivement du progrès par rapport à ce qu'il se passait avant, c'est que ça reste un problème. Ils nous reconnaissent le droit d'exister et n'iront pas nous lyncher ou se moquer de nous en public, mais ils continuent de penser que nous ne sommes pas normaux. Se proclamer tolérant, c'est pour se donner bonne conscience. Il y a des filles qui prennent leurs distances avec moi quand elle savent, car elles pensent que je suis intéressée par absolument tous les individus avec deux chromosomes X. Alors qu'il n'y a pourtant que Elle pour moi.

Je ne sais pas comment le vit un garçon, mais en temps que fille, je sais que beaucoup croient que nous ne sommes pas sérieuses, que c'est juste une expérience en attendant de trouver le mec qui convient. Parce qu'on est jeune et que c'est le moment de s'amuser. J'étais parvenue à le confier à un ami, il disait que ça ne le dérangeait pas, qu'il trouvait ça super. J'étais heureuse, j'avais le sentiment qu'il me comprenait. Jusqu'au moment où il m'a demandé si elle est moi on «l'inviterait» à partager nos jeux. Mais ce n'est pas un jeu! Nous sommes vraiment amoureuses! Et nous ne ressentons aucun besoin d'un mec pour combler quoi que ce soit!

Il n'est plus mon ami, depuis. Il me demande ce que les hommes m'ont fait pour que j'aie fait ce choix. Ce n'est pas un choix et je n'ai rien contre les hommes. J'aime les filles, c'est tout. Oui, Maman, je l'aime elle comme toi tu aimes Papa. Oui, Papa, je l'aime elle comme toi tu aimes Maman. Comme mon frère aime son copain, et comme mes autres frères aiment leurs copines.

Je sais bien que Maman a dit qu'elle aimait bien les gays, parce qu'elle les trouvait charmants et cultivés et que ça changeait. Papa s'est un peu énervé parce qu'il trouvait que les hétéros pouvaient l'être aussi. Mais quand mon frère vous a parlé, alors qu'il croyait que vous le prendriez bien, vous lui avez demandé ce que vous aviez raté dans son éducation. Vous tolérez l'homosexualité des voisins mais pas celle de votre fils. Vous n'avez rien contre tant que «ça» ne concerne pas la famille? Ou je me trompe. Peut-être étiez-vous seulement sous le choc. Mais comprenez-moi: quel sort me réservez-vous dès lors? Je sais que vous m'aimerez toujours, mais je ne serai plus votre petite fille qui devait vous offrir des petits enfants avec Harry Potter (ou avec un autre homme).

Peut-être que j'exagère, peut-être que je me fais des idées, mais j'ai peur, peur que vous continuiez à m'aimer comme on aime quelqu'un atteint d'une maladie incurable mais qui n'y peut rien.

Mais s'il vous plait, ne pleurez pas, ne pleure pas, Maman, moi, je vous aimerai toujours.

Ginny


End file.
